


Практика – лучший учитель

by Isaro



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, Loki is womanizer, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Education, bad language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaro/pseuds/Isaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вопреки ожиданиям отца, знатных придворных, жен этих придворных и особенно эйнхерия Эйрика, поставившего на это волшебный рог, добытый им из похода в Свартальфхайм, первым из братьев, кто познал влажную благость женского естества и отныне, неофициально, стал считаться мужем, был вовсе не Тор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Практика – лучший учитель

Вопреки ожиданиям отца, знатных придворных, жен этих придворных и особенно эйнхерия Эйрика, поставившего на это волшебный рог, добытый им из похода в Свартальфхайм, первым из братьев, кто познал влажную благость женского естества и отныне, неофициально, стал считаться мужем, был вовсе не Тор.  
Пока старший принц мялся, краснел, совершал ратные подвиги, делал плохие комплименты и читал понравившимся фрейлинам ужасные стихи, Локи как-то после удачного пира ухватил пробегавшую мимо симпатичную служанку за тонкое запястье, шепнул ей что-то на ушко и утащил готовенькую себе в покои. Один даже глазом моргнуть не успел.  
Следующим утром Хеймдаль смиренно подтвердил: «Да, было». И зачем-то добавил: «Без непотребств». Один озадаченно хмыкнул, а эйнхерий Эйрик с горя напился меду и спьяну отдал не только проспоренный рог, но ещё кольцо, волшебную козу и руку своей дочери. Что стало после с козой, то кануло в небыль, рука дочери осталась при теле, а что кольцо и рог впоследствии удивительным и подозрительным образом были замечены в покоях младшего принца, то совсем другая история.

А в нашей истории дальше было хуже: Тор мычал, Локи лил сладкие речи, Тор тягал тяжести, Локи ослепительно улыбался, Тор изнывал от любовной тоски, Локи водил к себе прелестниц сначала после каждого пира, потом каждую ночь, потом по две, а вскоре и просто пачками. Вскоре в Валяскьяльве не осталось ни одной годной услужницы, которая хотя бы разок не открыла пред ним своих врат. Фрейлины же, которых Локи по неизвестной причине игнорировал, начали поглядывать на высокого и гибкого принца с необычайным блеском в глазах.  
Вся мужская половина двора откровенно завидовала, злилась и втайне бегала в библиотеку, пытаясь отыскать ту самую книгу, в которой скользкий Локи вычитал науку охмурения и ублажения, ведь не мог же, в самом деле, этот бледный хвощ действительно быть так хорош? Нет, тут без хитрости точно не обошлось!   
Локи как-то поймал за этим занятиям Хегни, брата Хагни, и улыбнулся гаденько, дескать, дело пошло бы намного быстрее, если бы славный воин для начала научился читать. Хагни осерчал, погнался за негодяем, поскользнулся на неожиданно оледеневшем полу и сломал себе кость в постыдном месте. Больше он в библиотеку не ходил и на локиных служанок не заглядывался.  
Наконец, Один не выдержал. Раз выходило, что ему все-таки придется провести с сыном тот-самый-разговор, то нечего было тянуть коня за яйца. А то, неровен час, по Асгарду начнут бегать чернокудрые дети, а если они ещё и унаследуют от папы умение возникать и исчезать по собственному желанию и необъяснимую склонность к подкладыванию мертвых мышей фрейлинам в кровать (туфли, суп, выбрать нужное)… Нет, об этом Один даже думать не хотел.  
Фригг, узнав о его намерениях, захихикала, но ничего объяснять не стала. 

Призвать сына пред отеческое око Один решил в тронном зале, для солидности. Локи явился не сразу, сонный, помятый и взъерошенный. Пока он недовольно морщился и зевал, Всеотец, недовольный его опозданием, разглядел на затянутом в зеленое плече длинный рыжий волос и нахмурился ещё сильнее. Локи перемену настроения тут же уловил и быстро принял хорошо знакомое Одину выражение лица не-знаю-в-чем-я-виноват-но-это-определенно-не-я-правда-правда. Рожица была до того привычной, что Владыка асов даже расслабился, уплывая на лодке памяти в счастливые времена, когда дети портили чужие стены, а не девок…  
Прошло несколько мгновений. А потом ещё несколько. А потом ещё. Локи осторожно сменил выражение лица, глянул быстро на Хугина, потом на Мунина, вверх, вниз и, на всякий случай, назад, убедился, что никто не собирается выскакивать на него из угла и тащить на порку, и расслабился.  
\- Отец? – осторожно позвал он.  
\- Сын, - задумчиво ответил Один. – Ты пошто фрейлин не пользуешь? – и несколько мгновений с удовольствием наблюдал редчайшее зрелище: собственного златоязыкого сына, потерявшего дар речи.  
\- Что-что? – наконец, недоверчиво переспросил отпрыск.  
\- Почему девок услужных в покои водишь, а благородных асинь - нет?  
\- А надо? – скривился Локи.  
Один удивился.  
\- А ты что, не хотел бы?  
\- Если честно, не очень, - признался сын. – Я предпочитаю, когда они занимаются делом, а не пытаются вести светские беседы. К тому же, лучше просто глупая женщина, чем глупая женщина, считающая себя умной.  
С этим Один не согласиться не мог, но решил этого не озвучивать.  
\- Нехорошо получается, - объяснил он. – Благородный уд должен сочетаться с благородным омутом.  
Локи стрельнул было глазами, заинтересованный неожиданной поэтизацией процесса, но после только хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
\- Да весь двор считает меня подлым и коварным. – Он передразнил слово «коварный» подозрительно похоже на Сигурда. - Вот Тор у нас благороднее некуда, пусть он удочку и забрасывает.  
\- Негоже, - пожурил Один. – К тому же это второй вопрос, по которому я призвал тебя.  
Глаза Локи отразили недоверие.  
\- Удилище Тора?  
\- Гхм. Не совсем. Что ты знаешь о личной жизни своего брата?  
\- Ах это… - Локи ухмыльнулся, неожиданно прижал один кулак к груди и вдохновенно возвестил. – У Брюнгильд такие волосы, такие глаза, такие пальцы, вот такие... ланиты, такие плечи, такие губы, такой голос, такой классный молот у брата, офигеть, а ты видел, как он сшибает им птиц на лету, а ещё она поет, танцует, вяжет, прядет, парит, варит, ух есть хочу, щас бы кабанчика, я говорил про ланиты?   
Всеотец несолидно прыснул в бороду. Это очень походило на Тора.  
Локи отнял руку от груди и просиял. Он шибко любил, когда его способности находили благодарного зрителя.   
\- Хорошо, - успокоившись, сказал Один. – Я понял. Но суть остается сутью: у твоего брата уже растет борода, а он все ещё не познал женщины.  
Локи пробормотал что-то вроде «будет открывать рот - и не познает», а вслух дипломатично произнес:  
\- Я думаю, просто всему свое время, отец.  
\- Мудрая мысль, сын мой. – Благосклонно кивнул Зовущий копьё. – Но все-таки хотелось бы побыстрее. Поэтому я прошу тебя, Локи, как его брата, помочь ему освоить эту науку.  
Локи побелел, покраснел, позеленел… и согласился.

Этим же вечером вернувшийся с изматывающей тренировки Тор, по обычаю завалившийся на ложе прямо в доспехах, не успел проспать и получаса, как его двери распахнулись, и в покои ворвался необыкновенно оживленный знакомый вихрь. Тор подпрыгнул на кровати, по привычке схватился на меч и ошалело уставился на брата.  
\- Раз я должен это сделать, - необычайно напряженно известил его Локи. – Я лучше сделаю это быстро.  
Тор хлопнул глазами, заглянул брату за плечо, но врагов не обнаружил и гнавшихся за Локи друзей тоже.  
\- Локи, - начал он, - если это твоя очередная шутка…  
\- Раздевайся! - рявкнул на него трикстер.  
Тор открыл рот. Закрыл рот. Подумал.  
\- Чего? – осторожно переспросил он.  
\- Меньше слов, больше дела, - непонятно ответил Локи, быстро шагнул вперед и начал ловко отстегивать торовский нагрудник.  
Громовержец поразмылил. Брата он любил и очень ему доверял, несмотря на периодические розыгрыши. И раз Локи так спешил, то дело, наверное, было срочное, и Тор решил не противиться. Встал, чтобы было удобнее, и откинул волосы с плеч. Локи прошипел что-то себе под нос, но продолжил методично тянуть, дергать и распутывать, пока узорный нагрудник не повис свободно на креплениях, а потом и вовсе был снят с сильного тела. Локи же втянул носом воздух и скривился.  
\- Тебя бы помыть… - сказал он Тору, смешно морща нос. – Ты пахнешь как боров.  
\- Зачем? – удивился тот, не обижаясь на борова (он слышал от брата и похуже).  
\- Затем, что гораздо эстетичнее заниматься тем, чем мы будем заниматься, будучи чистым и благоухающим. Эх… сними хоть рубаху, братец. Сапоги, думаю, лучше оставить.  
Тор кивнул (снятие сапог с некоторых пор являлось чем-то вроде его тайного оружия), послушно ухватился за край рубахи и потянул вверх.  
\- А чем мы будем заниматься?  
\- Трахаться, мой дорогой брат. – Ответил Локи и, к ужасу Тора, подмигнул.  
Вся кровь из сердца Тора рванулась вверх, залила лицо, опалила уши и, казалось, вскипела в голове, вырываясь из ушей потоками пара. Молодой бог как стоял, запутавшись в рукавах, так и остолбенел.  
Локи, в это время деловито приводящий его кровать в подобие порядка, обернулся и фыркнул.  
\- Не со мной, осел! Тебя опять Тюр по голове приложил?  
На душе у Тора тут же отлегло, но не совсем.  
\- А с кем? - крайне осторожно поинтересовался он.  
\- О, а это самая интересная часть! – воссиял трикстер, запрыгнул к брату на кровать и щелкнул пальцами.   
И в покои вошли ОНИ.  
Все, как на подбор, высокие, белокожие, белозубые, с тяжелыми косами и длинными ресницами. И АБСОЛЮТНО ГОЛЫЕ.   
Тор сглотнул.  
Десять потрясающих сисек, десять округлых ягодиц, пять пушистых треугольников.  
Тор сглотнул тяжелее.  
\- Ну, нравится? – полюбопытствовал сзади Локи, удобно скрестивший под собой ноги. – Я сам отбирал. Всех по твоему вкусу.  
Тор сглотнул ещё раз.  
\- Ага. – Выдавил он. – А кто они?  
\- Профессионалки. Ты останешься доволен.  
\- А… - протянул Громовержец, глядя, как гостьи начали покачивать бедрами и изгибать станы, и чувствуя, как его мозг начал перемещаться в сторону паха… Он сделал над собой усилие и отвернулся.  
\- Нет, Локи. Моё сердце отдано Брюнгильд навеки.  
\- Знаем мы ваши веки. – Локи закатил глаза. – Слушай, а ты представь, что вот доберетесь вы с твоей Брунгильд когда-нибудь – и поверь, с таким темпом это будет лет через сто – до твоих покоев. И что ты будешь делать?  
Тор замялся.  
\- То-то же, - усмехнулся хитрец. – Потому выбирай, не стесняйся.  
И Тор выбрал.

Это была катастрофа.  
Нет, Локи действительно, никогда не представлял, что это может быть ТАК тяжело. Но, оказалось, в деле, касающемся его брата, самый простой процесс превращался в настоящую пытку.  
Когда, после получаса увещеваний, им с Дагни (так звали девицу) удалось вытряхнуть смущающегося Тора из штанов, уд Громовержца предательски отказался приходить в боевую готовность. Нет, он, конечно, делал попытки, Локи даже полагал, что эта часть тела Тора была умнее самого Тора, но все усилия тщетно разбивались о невидимую стену.  
После нескольких попыток красавицы пробудить непокорный орган руками, грудями и губами, во время последней из которых Локи всерьез начал хотеть привязать извивающегося брата ко всем углам кровати, трикстер не выдержал:  
\- О синие яйца Имира, Тор, ну что с тобой такое?!  
\- Не могу… - брат был красный от стыда и натуги, пытаясь спихнуть с себя жрицу любви (безуспешно, ибо Локи дал ей внятный приказ попыток не оставлять). – Ты смотришь…   
Локи хлопнул себя по лбу и возвел очи горе.  
\- Всеотец, за что?! Хорошо, а если я уйду?  
Тор бросил на него испуганный взгляд, потом в ужасе уставился на Дагни, вылизывающую темный плоский сосок, и содрогнулся.  
\- Не надо!  
Локи пожевал губу.  
\- Ну ладно, - решил он. – А если я тебе покажу, как надо?

Вот тут-то всё и началось.  
Тор дураком не был, что бы там ни говорили ученые старцы, и прекрасно знал, ЧТО регулярно происходило у Локи в покоях. Его это не особенно задевало: у него своя спальня, у Локи своя, каждый делает, что хочет. Но слава брата мимо его ушей не пролетела. И про библиотеку Тор тоже знал.  
Было жуть как интересно.  
Или, скорее, жутко и интересно.  
Сначала Локи встал и спокойно начал раздеваться. От своего дела оторвалась даже Дагни и с интересом начала наблюдать.  
Локи медленно и спокойно расстегнул ремни, положил их на лавку. Снял с предплечий браслеты, положил на лавку. Снял тунику, сложил и положил на лавку. Сел на лавку, стянул сапоги, поставил их… под лавку. Тору захотелось спать. Локи плавно привстал, снял штаны, расправил и снова положил на проклятую лавку. Тор зевнул. Локи встал… Дагни, оседлавшая бедра Тора, тихонько ахнула. Тор удивленно на неё посмотрел: что такого она увидела в Локи, непонятно. Брат как брат, он не раз видел его голышом. Длинный и тощий, и светлый, и гладкий, как девочка, только ромб волос на животе…  
И тут Локи потянулся, выгнулся, как большой кот, улыбнулся широко, хищно и медленно пошел к ним.  
У Тора неожиданно пересохло в горле.  
Локи встал коленями на кровать и посмотрел Тору прямо в глаза.  
\- Предупреждаю, смотреть можно, трогать нельзя. С тебя станется. Всё показывать не буду.  
А потом приподнялся и уселся на бедра Тора позади Дагни.  
Дальнейшее Тор помнил очень плохо.  
«Сначала так…» - сказал Локи, запрокинул деве голову и поцеловал её шею. И так выцеловывал, и этак.   
«Потом так»… - сообщил брат и начал целовать её рот, влажно, жарко, то нежно, то властно. Потом Локи ещё что-то сказал, но Тор уже не мог расслышать из-за шума в ушах и отчаянной горячей пульсации внизу живота.  
«Попробуй», - прочитал он по губам Локи и послушно потянулся вперед, охватывая губами затвердевший сосок, украшающий идеальный купол груди, и задрожал, когда она задрожала. Но больше сводило с ума не это, а тяжесть тела позади неё. Тор не выдержал и зажмурился.   
«А теперь так», - подсказали длинные пальцы Локи, обхватывая его кисть и направляя её в нежное, тайное место женщины. Но достигнув цели, они не спешили покинуть Тора, а остались рядом, направляя, поглаживая, надавливая, играя. И что-то в этом было настолько постыдно-приятное, что Тору было трудно дышать.  
А ещё он понимал, что так долго не продержится…  
Отчаявшись, он открыл глаза и с мольбой посмотрел туда, за плечо Дагни, на своего брата, раскрасневшегося, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах. Локи облизал губы и кивнул. Тор ухватил Дагни за талию и переместил на свой член.  
Задохнулся, зажмурился, до слез из глаз, до звезд на обратной стороне век… а потом почувствовал, как в тугое лоно проникает ещё один уд, и взорвался.  
А потом он лежал, странно счастливый и спокойный, и смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век на лицо брата, искаженное от удовольствия, прислушивался к тихим стонам, коротким толчкам и попеременно гладил то её бедро, то его, совсем забыв про условия Локи. Но тот совсем не возражал.

Когда все кончилось, он так же спокойно проводил глазами женщину, пронаблюдал, как Локи поводил руками над её животом, и, когда брат, наконец, посмотрел на него, широко улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, поздравляю, это было быстро, но теперь ты определенно муж, – съязвил Локи.  
\- Ага. – Протянул Громовержец. – А что ты это там сделал с её животом?  
\- Ммм? – Локи забрался обратно на кровать, взбил подушку и вытянулся рядом. – А, это маленькое полезное заклинание. Без него по чертогу скоро бы бегал маленький бастард.  
\- Хммм… - прошелестел Тор, засыпая. – Зато он был бы наш… - и бесцеремонно подгреб брата к себе.  
\- Дурак, - ответил ему Локи и погасил огни. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 17 июня 2012 года


End file.
